The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of paper dispenser, and particularly is concerned with a paper dispenser useful for dispensing toilet paper.
Conventional paper dispensers, especially toilet paper dispensers, typically contain only one freely exposed roll of toilet paper which is pushed onto a paper roll-support in the form of a vertically oriented shaft. An extra supply of such paper rolls, if available at all, are then stored someplace in a toilet cabin or other storage area. Experience has shown that sometimes such paper rolls are improperly removed or stolen. Especially in the case of industrial plants or factories, where frequently the toilets are washed down or sprayed with water, it has been found that oftentimes the freely exposed paper rolls are undesirably made soggy by the water.